


Dinner

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vulcan food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Kirk coaxes Spock away from his paperwork.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day nine: “There is a certain taste to it.”

“Guess who?”

Were Spock any more connected to his human ancestry, and were they not currently covered by a pair of hands, he might have rolled his eyes. He reached up to Jim’s wrists, removing the offending appendages. “You are aware that, as a touch telepath, even if you were to disguise your voice, your question is rendered moot by my familiarity with your mind?”

Jim laughed, an echo of his amusement pulsing across their bond, and Spock turned in his seat to regard his lover. “It’s a human thing, Spock. It’s cute.”

“I shall take your word for it.” Spock tilted his head. “Did you require something from me, Captain?”

Jim gave a dramatic wince, a hand thrown theatrically over his heart. “Captain, Spock? Alone, in our quarters? You might make a guy think you didn’t care.”

Spock resisted the urge to smile at the teasing, merely lifting an eyebrow instead, and Jim devolved into giggles. He hopped up onto Spock’s desk, shoving the stack of padds to the side. “You’ve been shut up in here all day. I’m starting to feel neglected.”

“I apologize, t’hy’la. I did not realize performing my duties distressed you so. In the future, I will cease all activities that do not directly cater to your emotionality.”

The dry joke turned Jim’s giggles into full-fledged laughter. He rested his foot on Spock’s chair and grinned. “My neediness aside, I really did miss you. I like it a lot better when our shifts match up.”

“As do I, but it cannot always be helped.”

“Can you take a break? Have dinner with me?”

“That sounds agreeable.” Spock rose from his chair, tugging down the hem of his science blues reflexively.

Jim set a hand on his wrist. “Actually, I thought we could skip the mess today and eat here instead. Just the two of us.”

Spock nodded. “That would be acceptable.”

“Perfect!” Jim clapped and hopped to his feet. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhm. So go on, Mr. Spock. You set the table, I’ll program the replicator.”

Spock acquiesced without complaint. There were benefits to being captain and first officer. The replicator they shared was highly sophisticated, almost as much so as the ones in the mess. Spock had no qualms with Jim fetching his meal either. His t’hy’la knew what he liked.

Jim’s expression when he set down two plates before them was one Spock was well familiar with. It was the look of satisfaction his captain got when pulling off a particularly tricky task and doing so with a flourish, and Spock could say honestly – for a Vulcan was always honest – that in this instance it appeared truly well deserved.

“Pok tar, Jim?”

Jim rubbed the back of his neck and took his seat opposite Spock. “I remembered how much you liked it when your mom made it, last time we visited her. And I know you miss Vulcan food. It’s not just pok tar; I programmed about a dozen Vulcan recipes into the replicator. I’m not sure how right I got it, but…” He trailed off, giving Spock a hopeful look.

Spock lifted a forkful to his lips and chewed thoughtfully. “As with all replicated food, this is a certain taste to it.” Jim’s face fell, and Spock hurried to cover Jim’s hand with his own, the human’s eyes going wide at the intimacy of the gesture. “But it is very good,” he finished. “More than satisfactory.”

Jim’s smile returned like a flower blooming, igniting warmth in Spock’s chest that he passed across their link. Jim returned the mental caress. “You never cease to amaze me, t’hy’la,’ Spock murmured.

“I love you too, Spock.” Jim rubbed his hands together and picked up his fork. “Now, let’s eat!”

Very faintly, Spock allowed himself to smile.


End file.
